


Christmas Forts

by MellyHorror



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Lost in Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyHorror/pseuds/MellyHorror
Summary: Mick, Sara and Leonard are stranded in the 90s, its their third Christmas and the office parties haven't gotten any better.Or: I want to put the star on the tree, but I’m short and I’m too lazy to get a ladder and-Oh, you’re lifting me up AU   + We got really drunk on eggnog AU + Rogue Canary





	Christmas Forts

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something Christmas-y so here we are. Hope you guys enjoy.

 

Sara wasn't sure how it happened. She'd sworn off eggnog completely, after the last Christmas party they'd had to go to where Mick had managed to drink an entire punch bowl of it himself. Between her and Leonard they'd barely managed to get him into the car, and she'd sworn there would be _no more eggnog_.

 

Yet there it was, at her own company party, and there were Mick and Leonard filling up their glasses. Scowl firmly in place she stalked over to them, grabbing the cup from Mick's hand and downing it in two swallows, “I thought we agreed _no eggnog_.”

 

“You _said_ no eggnog, Blondie. I never agreed.” Mick answered gruffly, grabbing another cup and filling it up. He filled Sara's as well, putting his arm around her shoulder, “I'll go easy tonight.” he promised, kissing her temple.

 

She wrapped her arm around his back and leaned into his side, “OK, fine. This Christmas party is going to suck without it, anyways. Len's was so much better.” she frowned. It was hard to fall into everything here, when they all knew the world was so different. When they'd had the entire world at their finger tips only to get stuck in the 90s with nothing. It was simple life, that was for sure, but none of them were ever good at  _simple_. 

 

It would soon be three years since the trio was ejected from the time stream in the jump ship during an attack on the Waverider. They'd been dumped in some small town in the northern united states in 1991, the day before Christmas. It was thankfully not _too_ small of a town and they were able to blend in easily, Leonard managing to snag a job at a bank, being in the right place at the right time on New Years Eve. 

 

After that Mick and Sara found jobs at a small law firm in town, Mick as a security guard and Sara as a secretary. It took everything in her to not flee again, being lost so soon after getting left in the 50s, but Leonard and Mick were fighting for long enough that she felt it necessary to stick around so they wouldn't kill each other before the team came to rescue them. Somehow the dynamic between the three of them fell into a companionable relationship. Instead of feeling like the odd one out as she had with Ray and Kendra, Mick and Len had always settled her firmly in with them. 

 

“He's trying to flirt with our boss-again.” Mick noted, squeezing Sara's hip and tipping his glass to where Leonard had slipped off too. She'd been so focused on her thoughts that she'd hardly noticed him slip away. Her assassin training was slipping.

 

Len was, indeed, trying to flirt with their boss charming smile on his face and eyelashes fluttering around those pretty blue eyes of his. There was something about flustering Harold that amused Len to no end, and at every office party or dinner they had he found someway to slip off and corner the man. Harold was none the wiser. Sara and Mick were waiting for the day he asked if Len was  _serious_ about his offer, but both hoped it never came to that.

 

“Let's go save him.” Sara groaned, knocking back her drink for a second time. Mick followed in suit, tossing his cup into the garbage can before leading Sara toward their partner with a strong hand on her lower back. Len saw them coming, eyes sparkling with mischief, and stuffed his hands into his pockets putting on his best innocent face, “Harold, how nice to see you.” Sara beamed, slipping under Len's left arm. Mick flanked him on the right, wrapping a large arm around his back. His finger tips grazing Sara's hip, “It's a great party, once again.”

 

“T-thank you, Miss Snart.” Harold awkwardly adjusted his tie around his throat, his face was burning red and he was trying to look anywhere but at the trio in front of him. Sara laughed, tucking her head into Len's shoulder and placing her hand over his heart, feeling the weight of the ring on her finger. Len reached up and grabbed her hand, his ring brushing against hers. 

 

“Of course, we'll see you then.” she bumped her hip into Len's and the trio walked off to a table out of the way. Len was barely containing his laughter when they were out of earshot. Sara swatted him lightly on the chest, leaning into him all the same. Mick's hand disappeared from her lower back, leaving an instantly cold space that made goosebumps rise on her skins.

 

“I'm getting more nog.” Mick mumbled, shaking his head as he disappeared. 

 

“If I have to help carry him to bed this year I'm making you wake him up.” Sara teased, eyes fixed on the snow outside.

 

“We could always out drink him.” Len offered.

 

“You know I can drink you _both_ under the table.” Sara scoffed, “loser makes breakfast for me and Mick.”

 

“You sound so sure of yourself.” Len drawled slowly. Sara leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, turning and marching back across the room to the punch bowl. She grabbed herself two cups and made her way across the room to one of the other secretaries, downing both greedily. Len raised his glass to her in a cheers before turning back to the lawyer in front of him, giving the man his undivided attention.

 

-

 

“ _Mick_!” Sara's surprised yelp carried across the room, Len turned in time to catch Mick grabbing Sara around the waist and pulling her into his chest. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, she smacked his chest lightly and reached back to set her drink down on the table behind her. She pulled him into the middle of the small area where a few other couples were dancing, her arms wound around his neck, pressing herself against him. His large hands grabbed her waist, holding her securely against him.

 

Len sipped his eggnog, which could honestly use a little more alcohol, and watched his partners dance. They were lost in each other, a sight that kept Len going after nearly three years of having to play the part of the good guy. Mick had been his life for so long, he hadn't really known what to do with himself after leaving him behind, Sara had tried her best to help keep him afloat. When he revealed himself as Chronos, Len frankly didn't know what to do with _that_. Of course, getting knocked out of the time stream and stranded in the 90s helped. And Sara. Sara who stood between the two of them and knocked them out when necessary until they got along again.

 

And getting along again had meant great things for both of them, especially where Sara was concerned. Len and Mick didn't do feelings, Sara didn't either, but they were trapped and they weren't going to get any less trapped without each other. So she did the next best thing, went to the local store and bought as much alcohol as they were willing to sell her, sat them down in the middle of the living room of their crappy apartment and none of them left until they'd resolved their issues.

 

They woke up the next morning in a pile of limbs and tangled sheets, Sara nestled securely between them, head tucked underneath Mick's chin and her legs tangled with Leonard's. They'd woken up before she had, taken one look at each other, and settled back into sleep for a few more hours, hands clasped over her hip. Later when he'd woken up Len was tucked into Mick's chest with Sara curled up at his back, “You shiver, even fully clothed, it was better for you to be in the middle.” Sara mumbled against his shoulder blade.

 

“I still don't know how you do it, Mr. Snart.” a voice stirred him out of his reminiscing. His eyes cast over to the speaker, sipping his drink as he tried to remember this mans name. Michael, or maybe it was Mark, Dickhead would do just fine. “Girl like that, couldn't share her. Ever.”

 

Leonard threw back his drink, “Girl like that, you could never deserve her. I know I don't.” he set his cup down on the table and headed straight for his partners, “Hate to interrupt, but I'm ready to get home.”

 

Sara gave him a puzzled look but nodded, stepping back from Mick, “Grab my coat?” she asked, “I'm going to use the restroom.”

 

“Of course.” Mick murmured, watching her walk away, “I love that red dress, Len.”

 

“Me too. Grab her coat, I'm going to steal some bottles from the back. Meet you at the car?” Mick nodded, but they were both still watching Sara head for the bathroom. Her red dress was honestly quite modest, ending just above her knee with long sleeves, but a cut out in the back that showed off her muscular back and honestly they loved the sight of her back, the muscles rippling beneath her skin.

 

“OK. Come on.” Mick nudged his shoulder and headed towards the coat check. Len headed toward the small kitchen, grabbing as many bottles as he could hide on his person. Sara was already bundled up under her large fur coat in the backseat when he reached the car, Mick was in the drivers seat with the heat already cranked.

 

Len slipped into the passengers seat, “Next years my office party, right?” he groaned.

 

“Fuck _yes_. I am so tired of Marshall trying to hit on me _every year._ ” Sara complained from the backseat.

 

That was the Dickheads name.

 

“Do we have time for our stop, Mick?” Len asked.

 

“Sure do, Boss.” Mick grinned. Len couldn't see Sara in the backseat but felt her knees in the back of his chair, “Calm down, Blondie. You'll like this stop.”

 

“I better.” she grumbled, then her hands were reaching around in front of Len's seat, searching for a bottle. Chuckling he grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles before passing her one of the bottles. She made a happy sound as she settled back into her seat. 

 

-

 

“It's not centered boys. _Try again_.” she singsonged.

 

Mick flipped her the bird, the best he could with his hands on the tree they were trying to position in the ancient stand. Len was underneath the tree, loosening the pegs. Christmas music was playing cheerily in the background, and she was singing along haphazardly with it.

 

Once they finally got the tree in the perfect position, a seriously ridiculous feat when it was Sara who was in charge of determining the perfect position, Mick and Len settled on the couch while Sara happily danced around the tree with her strings of lights.

 

Once in awhile she'd pause, grab her cup of their attempt at eggnog (it was mostly rum), and sing along to whichever strange Christmas song was playing on the radio. Once she had the lights strung up, she started opening and lining up the ornaments that they'd bought at K-Mart on their way back.

 

Mick was seriously doubting her actual level of inebriation. He'd heard about the bet, and Len was taking it slow, but she was lulling him into a false sense of security. Len could barely out drink Mick, let alone Sara.

 

She was currently sitting criss cross on the floor, staring at the ornaments while snacking on a piece of cheese from a platter she'd managed to smuggle out of kmart under her impressively large jacket because “ _sometimes you've just got to steal something for fun_ ” Mick couldn't argue with that logic, especially not when it came from Sara.

 

“We bought a lot of ornaments.” Len commented, eyeing the various boxes covering their small coffee table.

 

“We also bought a Mick sized tree.” Sara countered, motioning to the large tree behind her. It did take up much of the space in their living room, but it was the perfect tree and they'd promised Mick he could burn it after Christmas, so it had to be big.

 

“Alright, Blondie. Lets get to decorating this thing so I can take you two to bed.” Mick ordered, standing up from the couch. He swayed a bit on his feet before shaking his head and grabbing a box of red ornaments. Len followed in suit, grabbing the green, leaving Sara with the pretty clear ones with delicate white designs on them. She watched their hanging strategies for a few minutes before dodging around them to hang her ornaments to balance out the tree. If she bumped into Len here or there with a giggle and a kiss on the cheek, or used Mick's booted feet and shoulder to push herself up high enough to hang an ornament in just the right spot it was easy for Mick to see she was really trying to pull one over on Len.

 

When she stepped onto his foot again he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her in close, “you know its not working, right?” he murmured against her ear. She relaxed against him, arms drawing around his neck.

 

“Then maybe we _both_ need to try harder.” Mick tightened his grip around her back before lifting her toward the tree. She reached over and hung her final ornament just above a red and green one before Mick gently set her back on the floor, kissing the top of her head and swatting her ass as she reached for the last box on the table.

 

“It's too high up.” she pouted, holding the star in her hand and looking at Mick, “I don't want to get the ladd-.”

 

Mick bent and scooped her up, sitting her on his shoulder so she could reach the top of the tree. Giggling she leaned forward, grabbing the tree with one hand and bending it towards her to slide the stars base down over the top stem. Once it was settled she let it go and hooked the plug into the string of lights. The bright yellow star flickered to life and she grinned happily, Mick twisting and dropping her slightly. Reflexively her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands bracing her against his shoulders, “Don't worry, I wont drop you.”

 

“Know you wont.” Sara leaned forward and kissed him, eggnog and rum and the constant smell of smoke surrounding her. He always smelled like smoke, even when it wasn't burning things, “know you'd never let me fall.”

 

Mick let her drop back down to the floor. She smacked his ass as she darted by, heading up the stairs. Len rolled his eyes, getting himself another cup of eggnog, “she's up to something, isn't she?” Len asked, taking a large gulp of his eggnog.

 

“When isn't she up to something?” Mick asked, dark eyes tracking her path up the stairs.

 

Sara came back down twenty minutes later in a pair of Len's Christmas pants and Mick's button up shirts, something neither of them bothered to wear, with a laptop pilfered from the broken jump ship they had hiding in a storage unit hours away. She kept the laptop in a safe for days when she just couldn't stand the 90s anymore. “I can't watch anymore reruns okay. I have a whole backlog of Christmas movies on this thing.” she set the laptop on the now empty coffee table, which she shoved over to the tree, “we're making a fort.”

 

Len and Mick exchanged amused glances before starting the search through the house for things to use to help build the fort. By the time they were done the last of the eggnog had been drunk and they all crawled into the fort, the lights from the Christmas tree illuminating the fort.

 

Mick laid down in the middle, Sara snuggled up to his left side and Len on his right. They made it through Polar Express and halfway through Elf before both Sara and Len were asleep, snoring softly. Mick shut off the laptop, returned it to the safe upstairs, and then settled himself back between his partners in their fort. Len was definitely making breakfast in the morning. Sara always burned the eggs.

 

 


End file.
